The Great White Way
by cwesthawk
Summary: SOC Road Trip Story. In the wake of the revelations in Lights Over Yuletime, Shego tries to run in order to keep from hurting Kim further. Shego then goes to Times Square for New Years Eve, only to find the surprise of her life. -KIGO-


**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and all IP as it is presented in the canon animated television series is Copyright and Trademark by the Disney Company, using characters originally created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. This is a transformative fan fiction work.

**Note: **Here is the next _Storms Over Colorado_ story, the New Year's Eve installment. I'm continue to explore and experiment with this continuity, so please feel free to PM me with suggestions and complaints.

**KIM POSSIBLE: THE GREAT WHITE WAY**

"May I be of any further assistance to you, Miss Godeaux?" the porter asked, standing by respectfully.

Shego took off her sunglasses and glanced around the hotel suite in which she was standing before nodding thoughtfully to herself. She seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, she turned to look at the porter.

"No, this will be fine for now," Shego replied softly. "Thank you."

"Thank you for choosing the Renaissance New York Times Square Hotel, Miss Godeaux," the porter replied. "If you need anything at all, please feel free to call the front desk. They will see to it that I or someone in my department sees to your needs."

Shego smirked softly to herself as she considered the porter. He was quite young and fairly slight of build, but extremely cute.

The porter noticed how she was looking at him and he blushed slightly.

"I will be sure to do that, thank you," Shego said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need some time to get settled in and freshened up."

"Of... of course," the porter stammered. "Please enjoy your stay."

Shego's smug smile of satisfaction faded immediately as soon as she heard the door close behind her. At that point, Shego sighed and she strode over to a window. The window overlooked Times Square in New York City. At the juncture of Broadway and Seventh Avenue, stretching from West 42nd Street to West 47th Street, Time Square was a bustling pedestrian plaza even on the slowest of days.

Today was not the slowest of days, by any stretch of the imagination.

Today was New Year's Eve.

As Shego looked down 25 stories to the street below, she could already see that the obligatory congregation of partiers ready to rock in the New Year with Ryan Seacrest on behalf of Dick Clark was forming and growing strong. That was one of the reasons why she had chosen to fly in by helicopter. Shego was also grateful for the Renaissance Hotel honoring her annual reservation of one of its five suites for her. It was a tradition she had started five years ago when she started getting paid well by Doctor Drakken. She had feared that the hotel would not honor the standing reservation now that she was no longer a filthy rich villain. Instead, she was delighted to learn that they were offering the suite at a discount as gratitude for her work during the Lowardian Invasion.

Shego had intended to share the reservation with her traveling partner, Kim Possible. But the events at Christmas had put a kibosh on that idea.

* * *

_Dr. James Possible glared at Shego for several moments while his wife, Dr. Anne Possible, stood by with her hands on her mouth, speechless. What they had just overheard between Shego and Wade Load was... shocking. By both knew, or at least hoped, that Shego had not noticed them in the shadows of the hallway in Nana Possible's house yet. James was about to step forward to confront the allegedly reformed villain when the Kimmunicator in Shego's hands chimed._

_Shego glanced down at the Kimmunicator, sighed, and clicked the Kimmunicator on. "Hit me, Nerdlinger."_

"_Shego, I just ran some more scans and...," the voice of Kim's tech guru, Wade Load, began. Then he paused. "Oh, God. Shego. You've been crying. Should... should I call back in a little bit? To give you time...?"_

"_No," Shego said shakily, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Hit me with everything you've got. I can take it. And I swear if you tell anyone you saw me crying..."_

_James paused at that. He had encountered Shego numerous times in the past, mostly as the sidekick of his former peer in the scientific community, Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, aka Doctor Drakken. Even when she was transformed into a hero by Electronique's weaponized attitudinator and was forced to stay with the Possibles to hide from the evil version of Team Go, Shego had always been a font of self-confidence and resolute determination. Now, to see Shego so broken over the fact that she could have inadvertently hurt Kim was... humbling, to say the least. He turned to Anne, who simply shook her head and gently pulled James back into the shadow._

"_Don't worry," Wade's voice replied softly. "You can trust me to keep things like that mum. I've got lots of practice, after all."_

_Shego chuckled slightly, in spite of herself. It was a pained, self-deprecating chuckle. "Okay, what did you find, Short Round?"_

"_It appears that someone, I would like to assume Drakken, laced your perfume with pheromones," Wade explained._

"_The chemical that makes people go gaga over each other?" Shego asked. She'd read enough fiction to understand for what pheromones were used in most plots._

"_Pheromones are a complex category of biochemical substances used to communicate between members of the same species," Wade explained further. "There are types of pheromones for many types of stimuli, like alerting others of danger or marking one's own territory..."_

_Shego cocked a brow to that. "So, when a dog pees on a fire hydrant...?"_

"_It's releasing a type of pheromone to alert other dogs that the hydrant is part of its territory. Exactly. But the type of pheromone here is called a releaser pheromone. Unlike a sex pheromone, which simply triggers the need to mate, a releaser pheromone causes an immediate alteration in the behavior of the recipient."_

_Shego nodded. "So, basically, the pheromone has been altering Kimmie's behavior so that she falls in love with me."_

"_Considering that the pheromone has been somehow developed from your DNA, that seems very likely," Wade agreed. "But, listen. There's something..."_

"_There's no need, Wade," Shego interrupted. "It's obvious what's going on. Drew sent me in to undermine Kimmie's family and to destroy her sexual identity. He must have thought I was going to cooperate with him until I got him locked up. But that still doesn't change the fact that I've basically used a form of mind control on her."_

"_But Shego..."_

"_No buts, Wade," Shego said, now angry. "I finally find happiness in my life and the moment it happens I find out that it's fake and a product of a Drakken plot I'm an accomplice of. Kimmie deserves better than what I'm giving her. I need to leave before I destroy her completely."_

"_Shego, listen!" Wade started to chide. "Shego?"_

_Shego growled and turned off the Kimmunicator. She then walked over to the hall closet, grabbed her coat, and stormed out of the front door._

_Anne and James carefully stepped out of the shadow and looked gobsmacked at the closed front door. As they stood there, the Kimmunicator began to chime again. Suddenly, a weak voice called to them from upstairs._

"_Mom? Dad?" came the voice of their daughter, Kim Possible. She was standing at the top of the stairs in a pink robe and pink pajamas, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What was that noise? Where's Rochelle?"_

_James started to open his mouth to say something, but found that he could not find his voice. Anne, instead of answering her daughter, walked over to the Kimmunicator on the coffee table, picked it up, and answered it._

"_Wade, dear?" Anne said at the clearly panicked young boy. "This is Kimmie's mother. Um, what's the sitch again? The whole sitch?"_

* * *

Shego leaned her head against the glass of the open-view window of her suite, shaking in confusion and rage.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Shego chided herself. "Stupid and callous and... gyah!"

Shego started to haul back to punch at the window. Then she realized that, with her green glow, she could easily shatter the glass and that would cause a scene she wasn't prepared to deal with at the moment. Gritting her teeth, she stepped back and sighed.

She glanced back out across the Times Square scenery. Next door was One Times Square, the top of which was where the legendary New Year's Eve Ball was located. Across the way was Times Square Studios, where Ryan Seacrest would be hosting the internationally broadcast celebration commemorating the dropping of said ball at the stroke of midnight. Various LED billboards, including the world famous Coca-Cola billboard and the ever-present NASDAQ MarketSite sign. There were various storefronts, such as Forever 21, The Hard Rock Cafe, Planet Hollywood, The Disney Store, and M&M World, which were all setting up for the inevitable New Year's Eve blowout.

Shego noticed a poster in the Disney store. It was an advertisement for the Disney Princesses product line. In silver ball gowns were various Disney Princesses. One in particular caught Shego's eye. It was Ariel, the main character from _Disney's The Little Mermaid_. She was in human form, not mermaid form, in order to wear the gown. And she looked so much like a cartoon version of Kim.

Shego broke down crying at that point. She slumped to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. The one good thing she had in her life and she had to walk away from it in order to save it. And it hurt Shego. A lot.

"Oh, God, Kimmie, what have I done to you?" Shego choked, pounding her fist angrily onto the floor. "What have I done?"

Shego did not know how long she had been crying. It could have been five minutes. It could have been five hours. Whatever the case was, Shego had been crying for a time when all of a sudden the doorbell chimed.

Confused, Shego rose to her feet, wiped away the tears, and strode to the door. When she opened the door, a porter stood there with a cart that held a bucket of ice and a bottle of wine.

"Room service," the porter smiled pleasantly.

Shego cocked a brow at that. "I didn't order room service."

The porter nodded thoughtfully. "An order was placed by another patron. It's been fully paid for. But the patron requested that the service be delivered here."

"And this mysterious patron wished to remain mysterious, I assume?" Shego asked. She already knew the answer.

"Yes, ma'am," the porter replied. Shego could tell that her edgy mood was beginning to crack the porter's unflappable shell.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for..." Shego started to say before she glanced down at the wine. She noticed something and bit her lip. She thought for a moment and then glanced back up at the porter. "Never mind. I'll accept the service. Thank you for your promptness and honesty."

"You deserve only the best, Miss Godeaux," the porter replied. He then blushed when he realized how that statement might have been taken. "Now, if you'll excuse me?"

"Of course," Shego said, smiling coyly at the simple pleasure of making him blush. "Thank you."

The porter nodded respectfully and quickly turned to walk away.

_He was so embarrassed he forgot to push the cart inside_, Shego chuckled. She pulled the cart inside of her suite, then lifted the bottle of wine out of the bucket of ice.

Just as Shego had suspected, not only was the wine the same brand of wine that she had drank on Thanksgiving, it was the _exact same year_. Shego sighed and shook her head.

"You can come out now, Kimmie," Shego sighed, glancing around the room.

"I'm surprised you didn't see me before now," came a familiar and comforting voice from a nearby corner. Shego turned to see her former traveling partner... her former enemy turned former friend turned almost lover... Kim Possible.

Kim was dressed in the gold sequins gown with flared shoulders, matching gloves, and matching shoes. It was an outfit that Shego had given to Kim for Christmas. Right before Shego had discovered her own duplicity.

Shego dropped the wine unceremoniously into the bucket of ice. "Well, as you probably saw, my mind was preoccupied with... other things."

"We need to talk, Rochelle," Kim said, softly, gently.

Shego shook her head. "What is there to talk about, Kim? I used a pheromone to make you fall in love with me. As far as I'm concerned, that makes me lower than dirt."

"If you will hear me out, Rochelle," Kim countered, her voice still soft and gentle, "I would like to offer some counterpoints to this situation."

Shego motioned to an easy chair that sat opposite of the couch. "I might as well hear you out. I mean, you took all the trouble to track me down, after all."

Kim sat down in the chair and smiled knowingly at Shego. "Rochelle, please. If you'd really wanted to hide from me, you wouldn't have come to the very spot you and I planned at being at for New Year's Eve. You would have gone somewhere else."

Shego sighed as she sat down on the couch. "Very true, Kimmie. Very true. But now you _have_ found me. Now what?"

"Now we talk," Kim replied, her voice suddenly taking a stern tone. "And now it's time for Kimmie-cub Cupcake Pumpkin Princess to take a back seat and for mean and sassy Autumn to come to the fore."

Shego blinked at that. Several times. She cocked her head one direction, then another. She then blinked a couple more times.

"What?" Kim asked, narrowing one eye at Shego.

"Autumn?" Shego asked, biting her lip to try to keep from laughing.

"You have your Shego persona to protect yourself and to present an aura of strength and no-nonsense," Kim replied. "Why can't I have one, too?"

"Would this Autumn be a criminal, too?" Shego couldn't help but ask with a grin.

"Only if she were allowed to steal little green hearts that beat themselves up for little mistakes," Kim smirked back.

"Kimmie," Shego sighed, bowing her head. "You're in love with me because of pheromones..."

"Pheromones that wore off over five days ago," Kim countered.

Shego blinked. Several times. Again. "What?"

"You see, Rochelle," Kim sighed, standing up and striding over to Shego, then standing before her like a parent chastising a child. "You jumped to conclusions, just like I did right after our first kiss. You didn't give Wade a chance to tell you the whole story about the pheromones."

Shego cocked her head slightly. "Then what is the rest of the story? It must be good, given that you're here and acting like you're trying to get me back on good terms with you."

"Releaser pheromones invoke immediate changes in the recipient's behavior," Kim explained, slowly kneeling down in front of Shego and taking the elder woman's hands into her own. "But they don't last that long, either. Once the pheromones are released into the air, they degrade completely within a day, if not sooner."

"That doesn't change the fact that I was using those pheromones, Pumpkin," Shego said.

"No, nor does it change the fact that you didn't know you were using them," Kim countered. "I'd like to think I know you well enough, Shego. If you really were part of this scheme, you wouldn't have turned to Wade. Nor would you have left once you found out the truth. Nor would you have even stopped using the perfume back in Santa Fe!"

Shego blinked again at that. The force with which Kim said that last sentence caught the ex-villain off guard.

"Really, Rochelle," Kim said, more soothingly. "The pheromones... and their effects... wear off within a day unless you keep wearing the perfume day in and day out. After I got you those cheaper perfumes in Santa Fe, you stopped using the pheromone-laced perfume for nearly two months. Did you use your perfume in Plymouth, on Thanksgiving?"

"No, I didn't," Shego replied thoughtfully. "I was using that one musk that you said you really liked."

"And guess what?" Kim said with a soft smile. "I still couldn't get enough of being around you."

Shego looked at Kim queerly at that point.

"I'll admit," Kim said, bowing her head. "The pheromones were probably the jumper cables that got this car started. You were wearing them when you found me in northern Colorado, right?"

"Yeah," Shego conceded. "Though they were probably washed off by the time I got to you, thanks to that rainstorm."

"Well, then, yeah, the pheromones were probably what prompted me to make that confession to you," Kim agreed. "They weren't too strong... just enough to get my mind going in the right direction."

"Your definition of _right direction_ needs a little refining, Princess," Shego said. Despite her words, she still found herself squeezing Kim's hands in search of reassurance.

Kim shook her head, but still returned a gentle squeeze. "No, it doesn't, Rochelle. Listen. Let me stick to the jumper cable analogy. The pheromones worked just like a jumper cable, providing a jolt to the engine that would eventually run our relationship. But the pheromones didn't keep that electricity going. We stopped using them for a while, right?"

"Right," Shego conceded, looking at Kim curiously.

"All of the rest of the time, my mind was working on its own, free of any chemical mind control," Kim continued. Her olive green eyes gazed up at Shego's emerald green eyes.

As those eyes met, Shego could feel a jolt of electricity pass between her and Kim. Shego could somehow _feel_ the passion in Kim's eyes. The sensation caused both women to shiver slightly.

"Did you feel that, Rochelle?" Kim asked, squeezing Shego's hands again. "We felt that _five days_ after your reviled pheromones wore off."

"And you were feeling... _we_ were feeling it the whole time I wasn't using the perfume," Shego said, as the pieces finally started falling into place in her mind.

"The pheromones may have jump started our engine," Kim repeated again, "but the engine was already there and only needed the jump start. Once it was started, we were traveling along on our own batteries. Our own gasoline."

"The pheromones just pushed us into our first kiss on Christmas," Shego said in an astonished whisper. "Something we would have done on our own eventually if we had continued at our natural pace."

"_Exactly_," Kim said, squeezing Shego's hands one more time. "Do you realize I cried for almost two days after you left?"

Shego closed her eyes and bowed her head in order to hide her own tears. "I'm so sorry, Kimmie. It was the worst decision I'd ever made in my life. You were the best thing to happen to my life and I tried to run away from you because I thought I'd destroyed that happiness."

"No," Kim whispered, scooting in closer to Shego. "You didn't destroy it. You saved it. We just had to find each other again. On our own terms. Without the perfume."

Shego breathed in a deep sigh before nodding solemnly. "So, what now?"

"I would like to pick up where we left off," Kim replied, laying her head on Shego's lap. "On Christmas night, having just enjoyed our first kiss, knowing that we had taken the first steps into a beautiful new relationship. Being near you makes me feel loved and protected."

"That's funny," Shego chuckled sardonically.

"How so?" Kim asked, looking at Shego queerly.

"I was thinking the exact same thing when I was listening to your breathing on Christmas night, right after you fell asleep," Shego admitted. "I've never felt like that before, so I didn't know how to deal with it. I've always protected myself and never relied on anyone else."

Kim smiled softly. "That's why I feel so protected around you," she said. "Because I know you're strong enough to protect yourself and to protect what is yours."

"Are you saying you're mine, Princess?" Shego asked.

"I am yours, my Prince Charming," Kim chuckled.

"I'd like to think of myself as the Prince Eric to your Princess Ariel," Shego smirked.

Kim sighed and shook her head at that. "Why is everyone always comparing me to that damned mermaid?" she chuckled.

Shego smiled and stood up, offering Kim her hand. Kim smiled and accepted Shego's hand before standing up.

"We have some time to kill before the ball drops, Pumpkin," Shego smiled. "Have you ate?"

Kim shook her head. "I spent so much time setting up this meeting that I haven't ate since yesterday."

"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie," Shego sighed, rolling her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have ideas," Kim smirked devilishly, lacing her fingers with Shego's fingers and drawing the ex-villain closer.

"Haha!" Shego laughed. "How about first we call down to room service for dinner. Then we can enjoy a few dances."

Kim gazed up at Shego and smiled softly. "I would love that. I feel so much better now that we had this talk."

"Well, you did kind of forced it," Shego laughed, causing Kim to glare playfully at her. "But I'm glad we did, too. I was killing myself over this. When I left, I didn't realize I was going to miss you at all, let alone as badly as I did."

"I know, Rochelle," Kim whispered, reaching up to stroke Shego's cheek. "Like you said, you've never relied on anyone before, so it must have been a whole new feeling for you. I'm sorry I hurt you so badly."

"It's not pain anymore, Kimmie," Shego smiled softly.

The two women stood there for several moments, gazing into each other's eyes. Each started to open their mouth, as if to say—or do—something. But they both blinked and giggled before pulling away from each other.

"Let me make the call for dinner," Shego said with a happy sigh. "Seafood sound good?"

"Divine, Angel," Kim replied, walking over to the nearby entertainment center. "I'll pick out a song for us to dance to."

Kim glanced through the collection of music in the digital menu and was pleasantly surprised at the variety of the selection. After several minutes' consideration, Kim finally selected a song and programmed it into the stereo.

"Yes, that will be wonderful, thank you," Shego said before hanging up the phone. She then turned to Kim, who was sauntering up to the ex-villain. "I think you're going to love dinner tonight."

"And I think you're going to love our first dance song," Kim purred, taking Shego's hand and guiding her out to the center of the floor.

Picking up a nearby remote control, Kim clicked it at the stereo and casually tossed it onto the nearby sofa. Kim then turned to draw Shego closer, lacing her left hand together with Shego's right as she draped her hand onto Shego's pleasantly curved hip. The two women began to move to the sound of a gentle piano wafting through the room. Soon, the voice of pop rock and Broadway star Debbie Gibson began to sing.

_I love you.  
I don't wanna hear a sad ballad tonight  
Amidst the stormy weather._

_I love you.  
We have run away for caresses in the night,  
Coming to life._

_It's not like we were handed everything on a silver platter.  
Nothing but two stray cats shaking in the dark,  
Raking through the leaves  
And looking for a place just a little bit better.  
Flickering our eyes in the thick of the night,  
Following the sparks..._

_Ooo-ooo-oooh!_

_I've got to tell you now, my darling,  
As we hold each other upon  
The creaking woodenboards that we rest our bodies on.  
If we just close our eyes together now,  
That will get us through somehow.  
That our love won't scar from  
Any sad song they sing or the troubles they bring._

_I love you.  
There are secrets into young and frail lovers  
Too young and frail to ever by touched._

_I love you.  
How could we ever hope to find each other  
The way we live today?_

_Dreaming of a love that wraps itself around everything.  
Dreaming of it only to have them clip our wings.  
All of the times that you ask,  
"Do you love me with all of your heart?"  
How, if I ever took my love away,  
It would just tear you apart._

_Ooo-ooo-oooh!_

_I've got to tell you now, my darling,  
As we hold each other upon  
The creaking woodenboards that we rest our bodies on.  
If we just close our eyes together now,  
That will get us through somehow.  
That our love won't scar from  
Any sad song they sing or the troubles they bring._

_If we just close our eyes together now,  
That will get us through somehow.  
That our love won't scar from  
Any sad song they sing or the troubles they bring._

_Mmm-mmm-mmmh!_

As the song drew to a close, Shego gazed down at Kim, who was in turn gazing up at Shego.

"Are you trying to say something, Princess?" Shego asked playfully.

"Maaaaaaybe?" Kim replied, just as playfully.

Shego reached up and gently brushed a lock of hair from Kim's eyes. "I think this last week has taught me that I was ready... am ready... to give this a more serious try," she admitted. "I missed you so badly it hurt."

"Me too," Kim sighed happily. "Me too."

Shego gently lifted Kim's chin and began to bring her lips down to meet the redhead's lips. Just as their lips brushed each other, the doorbell to the suite rang.

"Room service!" yelled the porter from the other side of the door.

"He can bite me," Shego growled playfully as she drank in the sight of Kim's emotion-filled eyes. "He can wait a few moments."

At that, Shego kissed Kim. Passionately. This time, the urgency wasn't driven by some artificial chemical or diabolical scheme. It was driven by Shego's need to have Kim Possible in her life. And Kim returned the kiss in earnest. It would be several minutes before the porter was finally allowed to deliver the dinner.

* * *

"Blast it," Wade Load swore under his breath. He had been trying to contact Kim for almost an hour now and she wasn't responding. Her Kimmunicator was turned off.

Which means Kim must have succeeded in her mission to find Shego and talk to her.

That part, in and of itself, made Wade happy. He didn't like seeing Kim hurt and knowing that she could reconcile with the woman that she loved made him feel more at ease.

At least, it _would_ make him feel more at ease if he didn't have a situation that needed _immediate _attention.

Switching tactics, Wade dialed up the other Kimmunicator. He hoped that it would be on.

"Hey, Ron? Hey! Yay, you're Kimmunicator is on! Fantastic! Listen, bud, I need you, Rufus, and Yori. I can't reach Kim and Shego, otherwise I'd be telling them this directly."

"Hey, the Ron-man is always ready for action, Wade," Ron's voice replied. "You know that, bro. So, what's the sitch?"

Wade took a deep breath. "Drakken just escaped prison, Ron. With the help of Motor Ed. And I think they may be after Kim and Shego as we speak."

**[END THE GREAT WHITE WAY]**


End file.
